Parents & Pregnancy
by Softballer21
Summary: Ally & Austin were best friends & partners. Until that one night happen. The night that changed their lives forever. Team Austin gets a little unexpected surprise. Terrible summary. The title gave it away.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I was asleep right now. Nothing but blackness was surrounding me. Not a sight to see, a sound to listen to, a scent to sniff, or something to taste.

My eyes opened to the blurry sunshine through my window.

_Wow_, I thought. _I don't remember anything from last night._

All I remember is that my parents were at my mom's high school reunion, Trish went to her cousin's quinceara, and Dez took Rosie to go camping with his family, so it was just me and Austin.

He and I were working on a song. After we were finish, we got my parents' champagne and had a toast. I don't remember the rest.

As I looked around like a helpless puppy, I felt my blankets on me, but I felt that I didn't have any clothes on. All I had on was my panties.

Suddenly, I looked down at my chest and found an arm wrapped around me.

What the hell, I thought. What happened last night?

My hand reached out to my nightstand and I snatched my glasses. Once I put them on, I looked to see whose arm was wrapped around me.

I found the arm to belong to…Austin. He was sound asleep and was snoring like a grizzly bear.

Oh, my God! We didn't! No, we did.

I didn't want to awaken him. This was too shocking. Austin was my best friend. The way I looked at him was not at all romantic.

"Austin?" I whispered. "Austin?" I gave him a little flick in the forehead.

His eyes slowly opened. Once he saw me, he murmured, "Ally?"

We started freaking out. Austin fell off my bed and landed on the floor.

He got up. Austin was in his black boxers with no shirt on.

"Did we?" He asked.

"I think we did," I said.

I got up from my bed.

"How did this happened?" asked Austin.

Once I looked at him, I realized that I had no bra on.

I shrieked, "Austin!" Then, quickly covered my breasts with my arms.

"What?" He said. He noticed it and looked the opposite direction. "Oh, shit! Sorry, I didn't look! Okay. I did a little bit."

"Give me my shirt."

"Okay." He grabbed my white button up shirt off the floor and handed to me.

I quickly threw it on and buttoned a few of them.

When I was done, I said, "I can't believe we did this."

"I can't believe it either."

"Did you remember anything?"

"A little bit. You?"

"A little bit too. I had too much wine."

"I poured you a few cups."

"We drank out of the bottle."

"Oh, yeah."

"Then, what else?"

"Lets see…umm…oh! We got drunk!"

"Yeah. We were acting stupid and…dressed up in my parents' clothes."

"Oh, yeah. I remembered you put on your mom's wedding dress."

"Then, we…you know?"

"What time is it?"

I looked at my clock on my nightstand.

"It's 9 AM," I answered.

"My parents are gonna kill me."

Suddenly, Austin's phone starts ringing. He finds it. "Oh, God. It's Kira!"

"Just answer it. I'll shut up, okay?"

Austin took a deep breath and answered it, "Hey, sweetie. Sorry, I didn't text you back last night. Where was I?" He looks at me. The words "what do I say" were written all over his face.

"Dez's camping trip," I mouthed to him.

"Dez invited me to his family camping trip," he said convincingly.

They continued to talk for a minute, then Austin hangs up the phone.

"That was close," he sighs.

"God, I am so sorry, Austin," I said.

"It's okay. My fault too. I'm the one who found the bottle."

"So…what now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I'll just go."

"Okay."

He got dressed and left. After I closed the door behind him, I leaned up against the door. I slid down to the ground and hid my face in my knees.


	2. Exposed

After Austin left, I was confused right now.

First, he and are nothing but best friends. Second, he has a girlfriend, Kira. Also, we slept together! He and I had sex.

To be honest…I kind of liked it. I really did like it. More than that really. I really loved it. Really, really, really, really, really, rea—

Oh, God! What am I saying?

Suddenly, the door opened. I ran and jumped on the couch, and acted natural.

It was Rosie. She walked in and threw her sleeping-bag on my feet.

"Hey, Ally ShaBally!" She shrieked.

"Hey, Rosie Posie!" I replied. "So how was the trip?"

"It was so much fun. We went fishing—"

"Rosie, you didn't bring your fishing pole."

"I know. Dez's family doesn't fish with fishing poles. We used our hands."

"Awesome."

"Yeah." Suddenly, Rosie picks up something big and heavy. It was an enormous fish. She threw on my feet. "By the way, we're having fish for dinner."

"Eww!"

"Sorry." She grabbed the fish and threw elsewhere. Then, Rosie jumped on the seat next to me. "Anyways. We ate, Dez, his brothers, and I pretended to be bears and scared Dez's sisters, and it was really fun."

"Did you share a tent with his sisters?"

"Nope. With Dez."

"Oh—Oh!"

"What? Yes, we both slept on the air mattress. Alls, we weren't having sex."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyways. Did you and Austin finish the song?"

Oh, god. For some reason, I felt like my mouth was about to blurt out about what happened last night.

"Uhh…oh, yeah. We did it—I mean finished the song."

"Okay? So what did y'all do last night?"

"Certainly, not each other."

"What?"

"I mean…uhh…we watched a movie last night."

"What movie?"

"It's called 'My best friend in the whole world and I did something last night that's so unbelievable that even my own cousin would find it shocking.' "

"That's a long title."

"It's a sequel. Sequels are the best. It's the sequel to 'We didn't do it.' "

"Alright then."

"Yeah. Everything was alright. Just alright!"

"Ally, are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Ally, I can see it in your eyes. Something's going on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I got up and attempted to walk away, but I couldn't take it anymore. I felt to my knees and screamed to Rosie, "Okay! Okay! I admitted!"

"Admit what?"

"Rosie, once I tell you this, you swear to god you will not tell anybody about this."

"Cross my heart, Cous. I'll break my promise once I see all of Argentina on my flying pig."

"Okay."

I clear my throat and calmly said, "Last night, after Austin and I finished the song, he and I…did some things."

"Things? What do you mean by things?"

"Well, we got out my parents' wine bottle and started drinking."

"Drinking? Sounds interesting. Go on."

"Well, we got so drunk that it led to…to…uhh…"

"Spit it out, Alls."

"We slept together."

The minute those words left my mouth, Rosie's jaw dropped. Her chocolate brown eyes popped open. Instead of 'No, you didn't', she busted out laughing.

"Oh, my God," she laughed. "I gotta pee!" She ran towards the bathroom.

After five minutes, Rosie comes back. She has a cheeky grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Allyson Marie Caitlyn Dawson," she shrieked. "you little slut!"

"Excuse me?"

"You slept with Austin! I can't believe this. To be honest, out of you, me, and Trish, I thought it would be me to loose my virginity first. But no! You two had coitus!"

"Yes, we had coitus."

"So…was it fun?"

"Fun?"

"You know? Did you like it?"

"Yeah. I did. I really did like it. More than that. I loved it!"

"I knew it! You love Austin."

"Shut up! Besides, he's dating Kira."

"Well, we can get rid of Kira."

"Are you suffering from insanity?"

"I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it."

—

Austin was laying down on his bed. When returning home, his parents had grounded him for staying out too late.

He was confused about what happened between him and Ally. Ally, his best friend. She was a sister to him. The thought of him and Ally having sex never crossed his mind until now.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Who is it?" Austin said aloud.

"Dez!" yelled Dez.

"Come on."

Dez opened the door and walked into Austin's room.

"Hey, Austin," said Dez. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just something happened last night."

"Last night? But last night, it was just you and…" Suddenly, a grin appeared on Dez's face. "Oh! I know what's going on here now."

"Really?"

"No, I don't."

"Ally and I had sex last night."

Suddenly, Dez started laughing uncontrollably. After a few more seconds, he stopped and looked at Austin. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Drop dead serious."

"You two slept together? Wow. I saw that coming."

"God, I'm just an asshole. I lost my virginity to Ally and I had lied to my girlfriend about last night."

"Saw that coming too."

"What's wrong with me?"

"A few things, Austin. A few."

"Dez, what should I do?"

"You're asking the wrong one, Austin. I'm still a virgin."

"I took Ally for granted. She must feel cheap right now."

"Okay, Austin. I'm gonna ask you the most important question of this situation."

"Okay, what?"

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? Of course I liked it!" Suddenly, Austin's eyes grew wide. That wasn't what he was trying to say.

"You liked it?"

"I guess I do."

—

Dez and Rosie later met at the mall.

"Rosie, did you hear?" asked Dez.

"Ally and Austin had sexual intercourse," answered Rosie.

"How did you know?"

"Ally told me."

"Austin told me."

"Can you believe this? They had sex. Wonder if they still look at each other as they did before this."

"Or they can't look at each other like that again after seeing each other naked."

"I just wanna tell somebody."

They both suggested. "Trish!"

Both of them ran to Terry's Warehouse, where Trish was working.

Trish was trying to remove a heavy box of supplies on the high shelf. Then, Dez and Rosie ran in.

"Trish, we need to tell you something," said Rosie.

"Dez, can you help me?" asked Trish.

"Sure."

As Dez helped Trish, Trish said, "Okay, so what's happening?"

"Austin and Ally had sex," said Rosie.

"What?!" Suddenly, Trish let go of the box and came towards Rosie. The heavy box fell on Dez.

"They did. Literally, did each other," said Rosie.

"Oh, my God. This is so shocking. Austin and Ally had sex? None of us had seen that coming."

Dez got up and said, "Guys, I feel like something even more shocking is happening here besides this."

"What?" said Rosie.

"The important thing," said Trish. "A condom."

All of a sudden, both of Dez and Rosie's eyes widen and jaws dropped.

"He mentioned a condom, right?" Rosie asked Dez.

"He never mentioned it," said Dez.

"Oh, God," gasped Trish. "Guys, what ever we do, we cannot tell Ally or Austin."

"Well, look on the bright side," said Rosie. "We might be two aunts and an uncle."


	3. Symptoms

After a few days have passed since Austin and I…you know what, I have had some strange food cravings.

Rosie and I just got home from school. I begun taking a lot of food out of the fridge. I got a jar of pickles, a bag of Doritos, a Dr. Pepper, Cool Whip, some brownies, and a plate of chicken legs.

As I begun eating, Rosie says, "God damn, Ally. What are you trying to feed? The entire city of Miami?"

"Tehe," I said with brownies in my mouth. "Very funny."

"Ally, have you noticed anything strange about you?"

"Strange? Rose, what do you mean?"

"You're eating a lot."

"This is not a lot." I grabbed the Whip Cream and put some in my mouth. "Rosie, we're out of chips."

"I'll go get some."

"Oh, and some potato chips. Also, get some Popsicles, hotdogs, mustard, and some pork chops."

"Damn. Anything else?"

"And a pickle."

The next day at school, my head began hurting.

In Science class, Mr. Gosset was going on about the equator and the wind chill factor. As I looked at the board, my stomach started hurting. I felt something funny…about to come out of my tummy.

I threw my arm in the air and said, "Mr. Gossett, may I go to the restroom?"

"Hurry along, Ally," he said.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the classroom.

Once I got into the bathroom, my backpack fell out of my hand and I ran into the closet stall. I fell to my knees and starting puking in the toilet. As I puked, I started crying.

"Ally?" said a voice.

"Who is it?" I whimpered.

"It's Rosie. Are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay to you?" I barked.

"Whacha' doing in there?"

"I'm having a tea party. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Okay! Take it easy."

"God, I'm gonna be dead!"

"I'll go get the nurse."

After Rosie got the nurse, I was order to go home. My mom came to pick me up.

In the car, Mom asked, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom," I said.

"Ally, I'm sorry. You know how worried I get when you or Rosie are sick."

"Yeah. My head's just hurting and my stomach's been acting up all day."

"I'll give you some medicine."

Once I got home, my mom gave me medicine and I went up to my room.

I laid down on my bed. Then, looking up at the ceiling of my bedroom. As I looked up there, someone came into my mind: Austin.

Why am I thinking of him? We haven't talked that much since we, if I may quote, Rosie, 'Do the Dance with No Pants'. Even when we do talked, both of us hardly make any eye contact.

Am I beginning to become attracted to Austin? Well, he's my friend. A brother. I love him. I'm not in love with him.

For some reason, he just kept coming back to my mind.

Oh, Austin. That shaggy, golden blonde hair and those brown eyes. His handsome face, his singing voice. Those moments when we're both playing the piano and our hands touch makes my heart beat faster and faster.

Oh, God. What am I saying? Besides, he has a girlfriend, Kira, the daughter of Jimmy Star. He must find her more attractive than me. Every time he stares at her, it's like you need to put a bucket under his chin to stop all the drooling.

My eyes closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

A vision of darkness moments later disappeared. I opened my eyes. I found myself looking at my window.

I lifted myself up. My hair was all over my face. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time.

4:19? Great.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

"Who is it?" I said aloud.

"Trish and Rosie," replied Trish.

"Come in!"

They both walked in.

"Hey, Cous," said Rosie.

"How you feeling, Ally?" asked Trish.

"I feel like a princess."

"As long you don't ask for a foot massage."

"Ally, have you noticed anything going on with you?" asked Rosie.

"Didn't we have this talk already?"

"Ally, open your eyes!" shouted Trish. "You're throwing up and you're hungry a lot. We know what this means."

"That's why we got you this," said Rosie.

She revealed a box in her arms. Then, she handed to me.

"A pregnancy test?" I asked. "Guys, I'm not pregnant. Are y'all crazy?"

"Ally, Austin might not have used a condom," answered Trish.

Oh, God. Oh, God!

"Guys, I'm not pregnant," I said.

"Then, prove it," said Trish.

"Yeah," said Rosie. She opened the box and took out a test. "By…" She held it to her mouth.

"Not there, Rose," I said.

She held it towards her boobs.

"Not there either."

"Then, where?"

"You have to pee on it."

"Ewww!" Rosie drops it on the floor. "Prove it by making a number one on that thing."

"Fine, I will!"

I bent down and grabbed the test. Then, I went into the bathroom to pee on it.

After I did, Trish, Rosie, and I waited on my bed.

"God, Ally," said Rosie. "I expected more from you, young lady!"

"What?" I said. "Rosie, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just wondering how Aunt Penny and Uncle Lester are gonna yell at you for being pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant."

Trish's alarm on her phone went off.

"Time to check it," said Trish.

"Let me see by myself first," I said.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

The test was next to the sink. Just by staring at that test, I feel like I'm completely frozen.

I cleared my throat and walked towards the sink. I closed my eyes and grabbed the test.

My heart was beating faster and faster._ Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt._

"One," I murmured. "Two. T-Three."

My eyes shot open. Once I saw the result, the pregnancy test fell out of my hands.

Trish and Rosie ran in the bathroom.

"Ally?" asked Rosie.

They looked down at the test on the floor. Trish grabbed it and picked it up. They read it.

"A plus sign?" gasped Trish.


	4. Revealing

A plus sign? No, this can't be happening.

"Oh, God," I gasped.

"I-I don't know what to say right now, Alls," said Rosie.

I turned around and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hand slowly lifted my shirt up to reveal my stomach. My hand gently touched it.

"Ally, I can't believe you're…pregnant," said Trish.

"I don't wanna believe it, but it's too good to be true," I said.

"You're not gonna abort him…or her, are you?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting anyone take my baby away from me. He or she is my responsibility. I'm keeping my child."

"Is this what you want, Ally?" asked Rosie. "There's a lot of options."

"When it comes to this, there are no options. I'm keeping my son."

"Son?" asked Trish.

"First of all, let's just say the baby is a boy. Second, he's mine."

Later on, nighttime came. It's time for me to tell my parents.

"God, I can't tell them," I whispered.

"You have to," said Rosie. "Don't worry, Alls. I got your back. If they want to abort their grand baby, they're gonna have to go through me."

We walked into the living room, where my parents were paying the bills.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad," I said.

"Hey, sweetie," they both said.

I leaned to Rosie and whispered, "I can't do this."

"You will," she replied. "I'll tell a story, hear what they say, and you come in for the kill, Cous."

"Hey!" Rosie said. "Uncle Lester! Aunt Penny! You know you both don't look a day over 50!"

I sighed and slapped my hand onto my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I gotta get the story started," she whispered. She looked back at my parents. "Anyways. Auntie P, tell me. What was it like when you were pregnant with Ally here?"

"Why do you want to know, sweetie?" asked Mom.

"It's for…uhh…biology?"

"Wellll," I interrupted. "It's the study of life."

"Okay, Rosie. Where do you wanna start from?"

"When you found out you were pregnant?"

"It was shocking. I was very happy. But you should've seen Lester when I told him."

"I fainted," said Dad.

"Well, I think you're gonna faint now," said Rosie, "because your daughter is pregnant!"

What?!

"Rosie!" I yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

"How was I gonna explain it? I just wanted to get it over with."

"Ally, is this true?" asked Mom.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, Mom. I am pregnant."

"Oh, God," said Dad. "Ally, how could you? I expected you to be more responsible than this."

"What about me, Unc?" asked Rosie.

"Rosie, just last week, we lost you at the supermarket. Then, we found you crying and chewing on two foot long salami."

"Oh, yeah, uh?"

"Ally, do you even know who the father is?" asked Mom.

"It's Austin."

"I saw that coming," said Mom.

"I know, right?" said Rosie.

"Look, I know y'all are mad, but I'm taking responsibility for my baby. I'm not aborting him or her."

"I'm with Ally on this," said Rosie. "If you guys wanna some doctor to cut Ally's stomach open and take my future niece or nephew out, you have to go through me!"

"Rosie, calm down," said Mom. "Ally…if this is what you want, I will support you."

"I will too," said Dad. "Have you told Austin?"

"What?! I don't wanna tell Austin. What if he won't accept it?"

"Ally, you have to tell him," said Mom. "He's the father."

"But I—"

"Ally," said Rosie. "Why don't you use reverse physiology?"

"What?"

"You tell Austin that you're pregnant, but you also tell him that he's off the hook and he won't have to worry about his baby. Austin will realize that this is wrong and he'll help."

"Wow, Rosie," said Dad. "That's the first smartest idea that has ever come out of your mouth."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"In the meantime," said Mom. "Ally, you are grounded for a month."

"Are you serious, Auntie P," asked Rosie. "Ally's a mom now! She's the one who grounds now!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, ma'am.

"By the way, it's time for Auntie Rose to start planning everything!"

"Planning?" I asked. "Auntie Rose?"

"The baby shower, buying clothes, bottles, diapers, and start picking a name. Duh!"

"That's gonna be a lot of work."

"It's what being a parent's about," said Dad.

—

Two weeks later, I was at school. I was going to tell Austin about my pregnancy.

Trish was following me as I was finding him.

"I don't know if I can do this," I said to Trish.

"You're not raising your baby on your own. If Austin's not gonna help, I will slap the shit out of him until he begs for a bullet to go through his chest."

"Trish, don't hurt him. If you hurt Austin, then you'll hurt his son."

"I'm sorry. I'll always have your back, Alls. Better or worse."

"Okay."

We finally found Austin with Dez outside.

Once I saw Austin, I wanted to run away and never see him again. When I turned around, Trish gave me a look.

"What if—" I said.

"There's always plan B."

"Not plan B. That's a stupid idea."

"Then, tell him."

"Fine."

I finally walked up to them.

"Hey, guys," I began with.

"Hey, Ally," said Austin. When my name left his lips, my heart began to beat faster.

"Dez, can I talk to Austin for a minute?"

"Okay," said Dez. He got up and left.

"Ally, are you okay?" asked Austin.

"No, Austin. I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, Austin. I have to tell something about when we…you know?"

"Ally, if it's about what happened between us, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just really scared that Kira might find out."

"I'm sorry if I ruined everything."

"There's nothing you did wrong."

"Austin, I just wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed anything about me?"

"Like what?"

"I've gotten a little…big."

"Ally, if this is about your boobs, shouldn't you talk to Trish or Rosie?"

"No, not abo—Wait! My boobs? Are they big?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean…I…See this you don't talk about this to me."

"Are they big?"

"Umm…no, they're perfect, Ally. Is that it?"

"No, I'm not fini—"

"Ally!" yelled Rosie.

She came running in with a little T-shirt…for the baby! Oh, no!

"Ally, I have found the cutest—Austin?!" gasped Rosie.

I gave her a look. She said convincingly, "Hey, Austin. What up?"

"Rosie, why do you have that shirt for?" asked Austin.

"What shirt?"

"The shirt in your hands."

"Shirt in my hands? Oh, this shirt! It's nothing."

"Let me see it."

Austin walked up and grabbed the shirt from Rosie's hands.

He read it. "My Aunt's Hot, but already taken.

"Who is this for?"

Rosie snatched it from Austin's hands. "It's for…Dez. I'm gonna go see if it fits him. Adios!"

She took off.

Austin looks back at me. "Ally, I gotta tell you something."

"Me too."

"Me first."

"Okay."

"I don't think I used a condom."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, good. No wonder I'm pregnant." Holy crap! What did I just say?"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, Austin. I'm pregnant with your child."

"Oh, God. Ally, I'm so, so sorry."

"Austin, it's okay."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna keep the baby?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Our career is just getting started."

"Career? What do you mean by that? You think I'm gonna give him or her away because your career."

"Ally, taking care of a baby is lot of hard work."

"It's not hard work when the baby's yours."

"Ally, what about our dream of making it?"

"Our dream? Don't you mean yours?"

"Ally—"

"I don't know about you, Austin, but my child comes first before everything including my dream."

"Ally, I just don't want to give up everything we worked for. Our songs, our career—"

"Austin, it doesn't sound like this is mostly about me. This is about you not wanting to grow up and take responsibility."

"That's not true."

"It seems like it to me. It seems like…being a father will ruin your career."

"I just don't want it to get in the—"

"It? It?!"

"No, Ally, I didn't mean it that way."

"My baby is not a thing! My baby is a part of me."

"Ally, please."

"You know what, Austin? No need to worry about me and my son. You're off the hook. Your fame is protected."

I walked away from him.

I found Trish and Rosie next to my locker.

"Alright," I said. "Plan B."

"Let's getter done!" said Rosie.

We went to the bathroom and I got all dressed up.

After that, I had on a black leather jacket zipped up,

I was outside once again, where there was a lot of people.

I leaped up on a stone bench and whistled to get everyone's attention. Once they turned to me, I said aloud, "Hey, everybody. I'm Ally Dawson. None of y'all know me that much. I just wanna show y'all something."

I unzipped my jacket and showed off my white tanktop. Everyone gasped as they saw the logo on my tanktop: a red A.

"Yes, it's a scarlet A, which stands for adultery. I'm not a virgin. Plus, I'm pregnant! With Austin Moon's child."

Austin came up to me. "Ally, what the hell are you doing?"

I jumped off the bench and said, "Just showing you how much it hurts, Austin."


	5. Apology

A month has past. I couldn't believe what I just did to Austin last month. I wore a scarlet A and act like Hester Prynne up there.

I shouldn't have done that. I wanted him to feel bad, not embarrass him.

God, I feel terrible about what I've done. Thanks to me, my son or daughter doesn't have a father. I'm such a bitch.

"You alright, Alls," asked Rosie.

"Thanks to his stupid mom, he doesn't have a dad anymore," I said about my baby.

"Ally, don't blame yourself. It's Austin's fault."

"Don't blame him."

"Well because of that, I don't like him that much."

"I don't hate him."

"Why not?"

"My son—I know he loves Austin no matter what. I can feel it. I can never hate someone who loves my child."

"Okay, Alls."

Suddenly, Austin appeared at the door of Sonic Boom.

Once he took a step towards me, Rosie immediately stood in front of me. She was protective of me when Austin is around. When it comes to this, she's not goofing off. Rosie is drop dead serious.

"What the hell are you doing here," demanded Rosie.

"I'm here to see Ally," he answered.

"You're not gonna see her."

"Rose, please?"

"Forget it. You're not touching her, or my future nephew or niece."

"Rosie, let him," I said.

"Ally!" she said.

"It's okay. I got this."

"Alright." She looked back at Austin and hissed, "If you make her cry or even yell at her, I will beat your ass up."

She walked away.

"What do you want, Austin," I asked.

He revealed a brown bag in his hands. "I'm sorry about what I said. I don't care whether I'm famous or not."

"What's in the bag?"

"Stuff for my kid."

He put the bag on the counter and took something out of it. It was a baseball cap.

"A baseball cap?"

"It's for him. I want to teach him how to play baseball."

"How do you know if it's a boy?"

"Ally, we did it more than six ti— I mean…just guessing."

"Okay then."

Then, he took out a teddy bear. "Next, a teddy bear for him. So he can cuddle with something at night."

"So sweet."

After the teddy bear, he took out a bag of…Pop Rocks.

"Pop Rocks?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you give a baby Pop Rocks?"

"I don't know. I always wanted to give a baby Pop Rocks."

"Austin, did you really buy this for him or her?"

"I didn't know any other way to show you how much he or she means to me. I wanna be in my child's life."

"I forgive you."

We leaned in and hugged each other.

"Aww!" said a voice.

We both turned around and Dez was standing behind us with a big grin on his face.

"You two made up!" he shrieked like a hyper little kid.

Trish and Rosie came downstairs. Trish said, "Made up?"

"Made up," said Austin.

"Group hug," said Rosie.

We all gathered in group hug. After the hug, Dez says, "We're one big, happy family again."

"We'll always be, Dez," I said.

"Anyways," said Rosie. "Get ready 'cause we're going shopping."

"Oh, great," moaned Austin and Dez.

All five of us headed over to Baby R Us.

"Let's getter done!" howled Rosie.

We all got to one section. Dez and Austin got diapers while Trish, Rosie, and I got bottles and bibs.

"How about this one, Alls?" asked Trish. She showed me a red bib that says I Eat Like My Daddy.

"It's adorable!" I shrieked. "I'll take it!"

"What about this one?" asked Rosie. She showed me a bib that said The Food Monster.

"More adorable! We can get both!"

"Got diapers!" said Austin. He and Dez were carrying a few diaper packages.

"That's enough, right?" asked Dez.

"Guys, we're gonna need a lot more than that," said Trish.

"More than this?" asked Austin. "Our son's a baby. How much diapers could he possibly use?"

"That depends, Austin," I said. "How much pancakes do you eat?"

Suddenly, Austin's eyes pop open. "Seriously?" His voice cracked.

I nodded.

"Ugh!" groaned Austin. "Could we get them next time?"

"Fine." I said.

Dez, Trish, and Austin were getting toys. Rosie brought me a book. I read it Baby Names.

"Baby Names?" I asked.

"Well, what are you gonna name him or her?" asked Rosie.

"I don't know."

"Cous, it's call quit your yapping and start searching. How hard is it to find a name?"

"If it's a boy or a girl. If it goes with my last name. Also, if I like the name."

"Damn, you're picky!"

Austin and Dez were too busy playing with the toys in the Toys R Us part of the store.

"Ally, you're gonna have to breast feed the baby," said Trish.

"Breastfeed?" I asked. "I don't want to feed my kid with my boobs in public. It's gross!"

Austin came by. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Ally doesn't want to breast feed the baby," said Rosie.

"Thank, God."

"Seriously?" asked Trish.

"It's disgusting."

"It's a natural, beautiful thing, Austin."

"Yes, but when a baby sucking the life out of it."

Rosie snickered a little after Austin said that.

"Okay," said Dez. "Just buy these bottle things to put on your boobs and you can feed the baby through bottles."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Dez, how do you know about this stuff?" asked Trish.

"I have three brothers and two sisters. Believe me. I know."


	6. Baby Names

After two months later, summer was finally here.

Austin, Trish, Dez, Rosie, and I were at my house. We were trying to pick out a name for my little baby.

"Okay," said Trish. "Since this is Austin and Ally's baby, what kind of names do you like?"

"I don't know," said Austin.

"I want a unique name for him or her," I said.

"Unique?" asked Dez. "Seriously, Ally?"

"Like…in Breaking Dawn, Bella and Edward named their daughter, Renesmee."

"Ruh-nez-what?" asked Austin.

"Renesmee."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"A combination of Bella's mom's name and Edward's mother's name. Renée and Esme."

"So what?" said Rosie. "You wanna combine your mom and Austin's mom's name? That would be either Pemi or Mimenny. Ooh, let's make the middle name a combination of Lestor and Mike. Either Mistor or Lesike."

"No! Never mind. How about you three give us some suggestions?"

"Yes," said Austin. "First and middle names."

After an hour or two, they got out a chalkboard and wrote out their names.

"I'll go first," said Rosie. She wrote down the names on the board. For the girl, it's Lily Luna. For the boy, Noah Jackson."

"I like them, Rose," I said.

"Me too," said Austin. "Where did you get it from?"

"I liked Lily, Luna is Italian for moon, which is also Austin's last name, I liked the name Jackson, and Noah just popped into my head."

Next was Dez. He wrote down the names Gavin Hunter and Bella Harper.

"Dez, those are great," I said. "Where did they come from?"

"They were most perfect names," he answered.

Trish was next. She wrote down Ruby Madison and Lucas Nash.

"I can't pick which one's the best," said Austin.

"Why don't you two put the names you want too," said Dez.

Austin decided to write names on there. He wrote down Austin Jacob and Payton Zane.

"Austin Jacob?" I asked. "You don't want him to have the same middle name as you."

"When he's in school, I don't want him to get shoved in his locker like me," he said. "Also, Zane for a middle name is adorable for a little girl."

I wrote down the names I've always loved. If it's a boy, Mason Elliot. If it's a girl, Harmony Rae.

Elliot was my friend from camp. I really liked his name. Harmony is for music of which Austin and I love.

"They're all great," I said.

"Yeah but which one's the best," said Austin.

"We're just gonna have to find out later on," said Dez.

"I had no idea picking a name would be this hard," said Trish.

**So what do y'all think? Which names do you like best? Also, vote if you want Ally and Austin's child to be a boy or a girl.**


	7. Interviews

Two more months have passed. Five months pregnant. Four more months to go.

Austin and I were at Sonic Boom. We were looking at the list of names for our baby.

You definitely don't know how hard it is to pick a name. Even when the child is yours.

"So many incredible names," I said.

"I love Harmony Rae and Lily Luna for the girl," said Austin. "I love Lucas Nash and Gavin Hunter."

"I love Austin Jacob and Ruby Madison."

"Austin Jacob is a mouthful. If we name him that, can we shortened it?"

"Not Austin. We already have one. That's you."

"Okay. AJ. AJ Dawson."

"No, Austin. It will be AJ Moon."

"Why my last name?"

"It fits perfectly with Moon."

"What about a girl's name?"

"I really loved Harmony, but I'm not liking Rae so much."

"I don't love Payton as much as Zane."

"That's it!"

"What?"

"Harmony Zane. How about that?"

"Harmony Zane? Yeah, I liked that. That's the name!"

We jumped up and hugged each other. Austin lifted me off the ground and spun around in circles.

After he stopped spinning, we looked at each other. It was an awkward moment. I felt like we were gonna kiss, but we didn't.

"Austin…" I murmured. "You can…ummm…put me down now."

"Oh, sorry," he said. He slowly put me back on my feet.

"Austin!" yelled a female voice. "Ally!"

It was Trish.

"What is it, Trish?" I asked.

"You two are guest-starring on the Helen Show," she said.

"The Helen Show? If this is about my first appearance on the show, I already told them I'm not gon—"

"Ally, you don't have to reenact your thing on the Helen Show," said Trish.

"Yeah but I think our baby girl or boy's gonna laugh their little heads off after they see your video," said Austin.

I gave him a look. Then, he stopped laughing.

"They heard about your pregnancy."

"What?!" I shrieked. "How did they find out?"

"You started it in school by going all Easy A. So they want to interview y'all."

Austin looked back at me. "Ally, we don't have to if you don't want to."

I thought about it for a second.

First of all, when I first appeared on the Helen Show, I was the laughing stock of the entire city of Miami. Also, I don't want my child exposed to the whole world. I want my baby to grow up in a normal life. Not with paparazzi taking pictures of us 24/7.

"Okay," I said without thinking. Crap! What did I say?

"Good, it's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Do you think you can do it, Ally?" asked Austin.

"Well, I haven't been on TV for awhile. I think I might need a little practice."

"Yeah. From a professional."

"I need help from Rosie."

"You mean your half redneck, half Mexican cousin from Albuquerque who's as crazy as a hyena and for some reason is dating Dez?"

"No, Austin. Rosie Freeman. That ugly, hairy girl who works at McCalister's."

"Oh, okay."

"Yes, Austin! I mean my cousin."

"Well, how was I suppose to know?"

"To be honest, I hope little AJ here has my brain."

"Hey!"

When we were at the studio, I wore a short pink dress to show off my legs and wore my sliver and white lace up high heels. Rosie, who did want to dress fancy, wore her black boots, camouflage skinny jeans, and her black Paradise City shirt.

I stand in a chair, looking down at my lap.

"Okay, Alls," she said. "Remember to breathe and blink, okay?"

I blinked my eyes a few times and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"When Helen ask you a question, remember to answer. If you can't say anything, let Austin take it."

"Alright."

"Remember to smile too."

Austin appeared. "How is she?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay," answered Rose. "I gotta go. Just look at me, Ally."

She left.

My face was turning red. I started to sweat and my heart started beating fast.

Austin kneeled down to me and whispered, "It's gonna be alright, Ally."

"I know," I murmured.

"We're just gonna talk about the baby, okay?"

"Okay."

I looked down at my lap again. A hand reached out to lay on my stomach. I looked up and It was Austin's hand. Once it touched, goosebumps spread all over my skin like wildfire.

"Whatever happens, I won't let anyone hurt our baby," he vowed. I smiled.

We both headed to the backstage where the guest-stars enter through.

"Are you ready?" asked Austin.

"If you are, I am," I said victoriously.

The Helen Show theme song came on. After it played, Helen announced to her audience, "Alright, everybody! We have a great show today. First up, I have two guest-stars: that famous blond rockstar, Austin Moon and his shy songwriter, Ally Dawson. Also known as the Teen Parents of the Year."

Teen Parents of the Year? Who came up with that?

"Here they are. Austin and Ally!"

As the crowd cheers, Austin and I held each other's hand and walked towards Helen.

Everybody starts cheering. I smiled at the audience. It was flabbergasting listening to the crowd chant my name.

Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!

Someone threw a rose at me. I caught it and took a quick sniff.

Once Austin and I got to Helen, I shook her hand and she plants a small kiss on both my cheeks. She does the same with Austin.

After the music stops, we sat down.

Helen starts the conversation.

"Ally, Austin, haven't seen y'all in a while. How have y'all been?"

"We've been good," answered Austin. "We've been working on songs, but still taking a break since we had a little surprise."

The crowd applaud. My eyes searched for Rosie. I found her sitting next to Dez and Trish.

"Be yourself," she mouthed to me.

I nodded and turned to Helen after the clapping stopped.

"So, Ally, tell me what was it like when you found out that you were pregnancy," said Helen.

"It was pretty shocking," I said without thinking. "I thought my life was completely over. But it wasn't the end of the world. It's just that I have to be responsible for someone else's life."

The audience began to clap.

"Tell me. Do you two consider your child a mistake?" asked Helen.

"No," Austin and I both said at the same time.

"Our baby is not a mistake. We love her or him so much," I said. "Our child just wasn't planned. Like we didn't expected him or her."

They applauded again.

"Austin, did you think that your little son or daughter might keep you from rising as a celebrity?"

"I wanna live my dream," answered Austin. "But I wanna be a part of my kid's life even more. I just hope he or she likes him."

"They won't, Austin," I said. "They'll love you."

The crowd let out an AWWW!

"The unbreakable bond between two best friends," said Helen. "You two tell me. Will this child affect your friendship?"

"Well, not really," answered Austin. "We'll both be taking care of our kid together. I mean Ally and I are best friends. We're like Will and Grace."

The audience laughed after that little joke.

"Now this question is for the both of you. What do you think the gender of the baby is?"

"I think the baby is a boy," I answered.

"I'm guessing a girl," said Austin.

"Ooh," said Helen. "Have y'all picked names out already?"

"Yes, we have," answered Austin.

"For the boy, his name will be AJ. Austin Jacob," I answered.

Everybody said AWWW!

"Adorable. Little AJ Moon," said Helen. "For the girl?"

"Harmony Zane," answered Austin.

"Harmony! Was that inspired by your love for music?"

"It sure was," I said.

"Thank you for coming, guys. Austin and Ally, everyone!"

Everybody stood up and cheered. They yelled our names out loud. Austin and I grabbed each other's hand and threw it in the air.

Once that happened, I forgot all about my stage fright.


	8. Breakup

One month after the interview has passed. I was already showing.

Austin and I were at Sonic Boom. I was at the counter, while Austin was siting on top of the piano playing his guitar when Rosie stomped in. She had a mad look on her face. As she stomped towards the practice room, Dez was following her from behind.

"Rosie, that's not what it looks like," said Dez.

Rosie turned back to him and yelled, "You two-timing red-headed bastard! I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

"Rose, let me exp—"

"I never want to see you again!"

She ripped off her silver necklace that Dez bought her for her birthday that had a black D on it, and threw it at Dez's chest. Rosie stormed off into the practice room and slammed the door behind her.

Austin jumped off the piano and said, "Dez, what happened?"

"Rosie thought I was cheating on her," he answered.

"Cheating?" I asked. "Thought?"

My jaw dropped open once those words left Dez's mouth. That was unthinkable. Dez would never cheat on Rosie. She was his first girlfriend. I'm even surprised they were still together.

"I was near Hollister when all of a sudden, Mindy came up to me and telling me that she loves me. I told her about Rosie. Then, the next thing I knew, Mindy grabbed me and kissed me. After that, I threw up and Rosie saw everything."

"Oh, God," I said. "I'll go talk to her."

I walked up to the practice room. I opened the door to Rosie, who was banging on her drums. After a few more bangs, she finally broke them.

"Rosie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she calmly said.

"Are you okay?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're banging on your drums and broke your sticks…again."

"I'm fine, Alls."

"Rose, I'm just mak—"

"I said I'm fine, Ally! Will you just get that through your head?!"

I got scared of Rosie. She's too tough.

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry, Alls. Sorry for yelling."

"Rosie, I'm sorry about you and Dez."

"I've been through this before, Ally. I've been cheated on a bunch of times."

"By all of your ex-boyfriends?"

"No. I got cheated on by Ryder, Danny, Ethan, Kalvin, and Zack."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, uh?"

"For once, I wanted to be with a guy who's sweet, funny, and awesome. That's until I met that redhead. But I see that he's the same as every other guy."

"Rosie—"

"Alls, please. Just tell him to go away. I really don't wanna talk to anybody right now."

I walked away and back down. Dez asked, "What did she say?"

"Rose doesn't want to talk to anybody right now," I said.

"So I guess…I lost her."

He walked away.

"I can't believe they're over," said Austin.

"Just give them a week or two," I said. "Maybe they'll be better by then."

"Wanna bet?"

"No thanks. I only bet on things that I know I'll win."

So two weeks have passed since their breakup.

Rosie has been in her room. She's been in her room since the breakup. The only time she's ever come out of her room was to either use the bathroom or get food.

Trish and I were in the kitchen.

"So how's Rose?" asked Trish.

"She's been in her room," I said.

"Rosie's really upset about this, isn't she?"

"I know. I didn't think it would hurt her that much."

Suddenly, Rosie came in. Her hair was all over her face. She was in her pajamas.

"Rosie, it's one o'clock," I said. "You're still in your pajamas?"

"Hey, I have no one to get dressed for," she moaned, "and I have no one to get undressed for."

"Rosie!" said Trish.

"I kid. I kid."

She walked in the refrigerator and got a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"I just wanna crawl in a hole and die!" She groaned. Rosie went back up to her room.

"I wondered how Dez is doing," said Trish.

"Lets go see him."

Trish and I went to Dez's house.

I pressed on his doorbell. His mother answered.

"Oh, hi, girls," she said.

"Hi, Ms. Debbie," I said. "Is Dez here?"

"Oh, yes, sweetie. Dez is in his room. Austin's there too."

"Alright. Thank you."

Trish and I passed by Dez's three brothers and two sisters. All of them were just like them. Red hair, freckles, blue eyes, and are insanely tall for their age.

His little brothers, Derek, Damien, and Daniel. Then, there were his sisters, Desiree and DeeDee. Daniel was about 14, Desiree was 13, Derek and Damien were 9, and DeeDee was 7.

We went down to their basement, which was Dez's room.

Austin was sitting on the couch next to the door, which led to Dez's room.

"Austin, how is he?" asked Trish.

"He's like a zombie," he answered. "He's been listening to every song with Rose in it."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Cracklin' Rosie by Neil Diamond, Damn it Rose by Don Henley, Dear Rosemary by Foo Fighters, Mother Rose by Patti Smith, Rosalie by Cole Porter, Rosalie by Fitzroy Coleman, Rosalie by Concrete Blonde, Rosalita by Bruce Springsteen, Rosalyn by Bon Iver, Rosanna by Toto, Rose in Paradise by Waylon Jennings, Rosie by Jackson Browne, and Rosie by Richie Sambora."

"Whoa," I said.

"Yep."

He opened the door. We found Dez sitting in his bed with his upper body against the wall. His blue eyes were wide and unblinkable, and black circles under there.

He was listening to Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison. Dez was mumbling the lyrics to the song.

"Hey, Dez," I cooed.

"Hi, Ally, Trish," he said without looking at us.

"Are you alright?" asked Trish.

"Nope. I feel like someone ripped my heart right out of my body."

"Dez, I'm sorry," I said.

"Leave me alone."

He threw my blankets over his head. "Dez!" I said. "You better come out of there."

"I don't wanna!"

"I'm gonna count to three."

"Go ahead."

"One. Two. Three!"

I grabbed his blankets and yanked them off. Once I did, it smelt horrible.

Austin, Trish, and I gagged.

"What died under there?" choked Trish.

"My heart," yelled Dez.

"Rosie's a zombie just like him," I said.

"She is?" he asked.

"Yep," said Trish. "She's been crying, listening to breakup songs, and eating."

"Oh, man. My poor Rosie."

—

We came back to my house and found Rosie in her room. She's been listening to a lot of the most famous breakup songs including:

Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson

I Want You Back by Jackson 5

Someone Like You by Adele

The One That Got Away by Katy Perry

I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight by Cutting Crew

It's All Over Now by Rolling Stones

Neon Moon by Brooks & Dunn

Rumor Has It by Adele

Rolling In The Deep by Adele

Now she was singing Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"Rose, could you ever forgive him?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But I'm an idiot. This is about you and little AJ now. I'll stop asking for attention."


	9. Baby Shower

Mom took me to the doctor. I just found out the gender of my baby. After I got out, I called Austin.

"Hello?" He said.

"Austin?"

"What's up, Ally?"

"We're having a girl."

"What? A girl?"

"Yes!"

"Whoo!" He shouted through the phone. "We're having a baby!"

I can't believe we're having a girl. Our little Harmony Zane.

Today was December 21st. Harmony is due any time now.

Rosie and Trish invited me out somewhere to celebrate.

I was wearing my short blue dress. When we were heading out, they made me wear a bandanna on my eyes. They were walking me somewhere.

"Guys, where are we?" I asked.

"Just wait," said Trish.

After a few more steps, one of them took the bandanna from my eyes.

Once it was removed, I heard, "Surprise!"

I realized that we're at Starr Records. It was my baby shower. Everybody I knew was there.

My parents, Austin's parents, my uncle Eddie and my aunt Ramona aka Rosie's parents, Jimmy Starr, Kira Starr, Megan Simms, Nelson, and everyone else I knew.

"Rosie, did you—" I asked.

"Aunt Rosie promised a baby shower, didn't she?" She said. I squeezed the blood out of my cousin. I couldn't believe she really did this for me.

After an hour, it was time to open the presents from our guests. Austin and I had microphones in front of us while we opened the presents.

"Our first one is from Ally's parents," said Austin. From them, we received a few outfits. From Austin's parents, they got us a stroller.

Our next one was from Rosie. She bought some adorable bottles, converses, and a black vest. From Trish, we got some clothes and pacifiers. And from Dez, he got us rattles and a set of mini drums. From Jimmy and Kira, they got us a crib. It was adorable. A star, a moon, a microphone, a guitar, and a microphone hung above it.

Everybody got us clothes, toys, bottles, diapers, and other things we would need for our little Harmony.

I was so happy that everybody got us these presents.

After that, I went up to my parents and hugged them.

"Mom, Dad, thank you," I said.

"I'm glad you love them," said Mom.

"Yep," said Dad. "Our little grandmother is more trouble than she's worth."

"Lestor."

"Sorry."

I noticed a ring on my mother's finger. It caught my eye as it sparkled.

"Mom, where did you get that ring from?" I asked.

"Oh, from your father," she answered.

"Dad?"

"Sweetie, there's something we need to tell you," said Dad. "Your mom and I…are getting married."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Mom. "We didn't want to tell anyone now because we didn't want to take all the attention away from you and the baby."

"Well, I'm happy that you're tying the knot," I said.

Suddenly, everybody turned to Austin who was on stage.

"Hey, everybody," he said through the microphone. "Thank you for coming to the baby shower. In a few days, Ally and I will be expecting out little Harmony."

Suddenly, Rosie brought him his guitar.

"This song was written by me," he said, "with the help of Rosie here. This is for my daughter, Harmony."

Rosie left the stage and stood next to me.

Austin began playing his guitar. He started singing.

_I know what it's gonna be like years from now. _

_Like I need to know how_

_To be the best dad_

_I'll be there when she starts to talk_

_I'll be there when she begins to walk_

_I promise not to make upset or mad_

_She's my beautiful darlin' from the inside-out_

_She's got her head up high and her feet on the ground_

_No matter how old she gets _

_I hope she'll never forget_

_That she's My Little Girl_

_I'm gonna teach her how to ride a bike_

_Then I'll go and kiss her goodnight _

_She'll already be going to school_

_I'll be teaching how to drive the car_

_She'll be playing on stage with her guitar _

_She's gonna show the world who rules_

_She's my beautiful darlin' from the inside-out_

_She's got her head up high and her feet on the ground_

_No matter how old she gets _

_I hope she'll never forget_

_That she's My Little Girl_

_My baby girl is on fire_

_She's a pearl in the sand _

_She's a diamond in the rocks_

_She's the ruler in her dreamland_

_She's the princess of our castle_

_She's the apple of my eyes_

_She's the rose in a garden of weeds_

_She's my angel in disguise_

_She's my beautiful darlin' from the inside-out_

_She's got her head up high and her feet on the ground_

_No matter how old she gets _

_I hope she'll never forget_

_That she's still my beautiful darlin' from the inside-out_

_She's got her head up high and her feet on the ground_

_No matter how old she gets _

_I hope she'll never forget_

_That she's My Little Girl_


	10. Stuck

Everybody applauded after Austin sang that song. I was so happy that he wrote that song for our child.

Austin walked off the stage and ran to hug me. He lifted me off the ground and spun around in circles.

After a few more spins, he put me back on the ground.

"Austin, that was amazing," I said. "I can't believe you wrote that."

"I wanted to show everyone how much she means to me," he said.

"Oh, Austin."

We hugged again. Then, he planted a small kiss on my cheek.

After that, we looked into each other's eyes. I quickly pulled out of the hug before anything else could happen.

"Umm… I'm gonna go to the restroom," I said. I walked away an didn't bother to look.

"Austin?" said a voice.

Austin looked behind him and found his gifriend, Kira.

"Kira, hey," he said.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

She led him to the hallway. They sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" asked Austin.

"Austin, I think we should breakup," said Kira.

"Breakup? Babe, why would you want that? I love you."

"Austin, you're fixing to be a father. I don't want to keep you away from your daughter."

"She's gonna be with Ally, Kira."

"Look, Austin. My parents got divorced when I was six years-old. My brother and I were upset about this. I hardly ever got to see my dad at all. Everyday I would be asking my mom, 'Where's Daddy?' I don't want your daughter to be asking Ally that."

"Okay, Kira."

"One last kiss?"

"Sure."

—

I ran in the bathroom. I was realizing something. I have developed feelings for Austin.

Austin, Austin, Austin. The father of my daughter. I absolutely love everything about him.

Those brown eyes that I could stare into forever. That blonde hair that my fingers can brushed through gently. His singing voice that won the hearts of thousands of girls. Also those moments when our hands touched the piano.

I liked Austin. I really, really liked him. Maybe I don't just liked him. I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm in love with him.

I need to tell him. I need to tell him now.

I walked out of the restroom to look for Austin. When I turned a corner, I found Austin and Kira…making out.

My heart fell into my stomach. My eyes turned wide.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I turned and walked away.

My mouth was shaking and my eyes were watery. I felt like crying. I felt like my heart was a delicate apple in the protection of Austin's hands, and then he just bit it.

"Ally?" said a voice.

I turned and found Rosie.

"Oh, hey, Rose," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk in the elevator?"

We walked inside the elevator.

"So what's up, Cous?"

"I'm in love."

"What?"

"I'm in love…with Austin."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not saying it. I mean it. I am in love with Austin."

"Then, tell him."

"I saw him kissing Kira. I forgot that he was still with her."

Suddenly, we hear BANG! The elevator shook.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The elevator must've stopped," said Rosie.

"I'll press the Emergency button."

—

After Kira broke up with him, Austin felt relieved. Why was I feeling like this, he thought.

Austin found Dez sitting down at the table.

"Hey, Dez," he said.

"Hey, Austin," said his redheaded friend.

"Kira and I broke up."

"Oh, sorry, dude. It's gonna be okay."

"No, I feel alright. In fact, it felt like nothing at all."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Now it's time for you to confess your love for Ally."

"What?!"

"Austin, open your eyes. You don't just love Ally. You're in love with Ally."

"I'm n—"

"Austin, look me in the eye…and tell me that you are not in love with Ally."

He looked at Dez straight in the eye. "I'm…I'm…"

"I'm waiting."

"I…am. I am in love with Ally."

"You see?"

"I'm in love with Ally."

"You belong with her."

"No, it's more than that. She doesn't belong with me. I don't belong with her. We belong together."

"That's it."

"I gotta tell her."

"Go to her. Don't loose her like I lost Rosie."

—

The elevator has broken stuck for 30 minutes. Rosie and I were trapped.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

"Ally, what's gonna happen?" asked Rosie.

"I don't know, Rose."

"Eww!"

"What?"

Rosie was looking down at the floor. I looked towards her direction. I found a wet stain in between my feet.

"Ally, you dropped your drink," said Rosie.

"I don't have a drink."

"Well, you peed or something."

I felt like a wet spot in between my thighs. Suddenly, I realized something.

"Rosie."

"What?"

"My water broke."

"I thought you didn't have a drink."

"Rosie, I'm going into labor."

"Yeah, Alls. The labor of love. Austin and Ally. I already—"

"Rosie!"

"What?"

"The baby's coming!"

"Ehh what now?"

"The baby's coming."

She started yelling. "El bebé está llegando! ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"Rose, English."

"What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know. Ouch!"

My stomach started hurting. I leaned up against the wall and slid down to the ground.

I moaned in pain, while Rosie continues to freak out.

—

Austin and Dez found a group of people near the elevator. They also found Trish.

"Trish, what's going on?" asked Austin.

"The elevator broke," she answered. "Somebody's stuck in there."

"Who?"

Suddenly, they hear a familiar female voice screaming in Spanish.

"That sounds like Rosie," said Dez.

All three of them ran up to there.

"Rosie?" yelled Dez.

"Dez?" She responded.

"Rose, are you alright?" asked Trish.

"Yeah. Ally's in here with me too."

"She is?" asked Austin. He yelled at the guy who was fixing the elevator. "Get them out of there! She's pregnant!"

I was on the ground. Rosie was kneeling down to me. My legs were like wide open.

"Rosie!" I moaned.

"Just keep breathing," she commanded.

I kept breathing for like a minute and she's still telling me that. I finally snapped, "Rosie, before I make you quit breathing!"

"Calm down. Sheesh!"

"What do I do?"

"I've seen this in movies. So breathe. Whatever you do, don't cough or sneeze."

"Why not sneeze?"

"Cause when my mom was pregnant with me, she sneezed and I came out."

"Oh, okay."

"Also, close your legs."

She began to close my legs and I forcefully opened them.

"They're not suppose to close, Rose!"

"Well, how should I know?"

"Rosie, I'm in a lot of pain right now. Could you just stop freaking out right now?"

"Okay."

"Rosie?" said Dez, from the other side of the elevator door.

"Dez?" She responded. "Hey?"

"Hey? So…whatcha doing?"

"Well, I'm not hunting rabbits."

They both snickered.

"Welllll," said Rosie. "This is awkward."

"Because you're in a broken elevator?"

"That and Ally's in here with me."

"So?"

"I just wanna wish you happiness with Mindy."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?"

"Rosie, Mindy means nothing to me. She was and never will be."

"Really?"

"Really."

"In this case, Dez, I love you."

"What?"

"I love you!"

Suddenly, the elevator door start shaking and making noises.

"What is that, Rose?" I shrieked.

The elevator door started opening. Dez was in there. He was opening the elevator door.

Holy crap! I had no idea Dez had gorilla strength.

Once Dez opened the door wide open, Rosie gasped, "Dez?!"

"Rosie!" He shouted.

He picked her up and spinned around in circles. Dez finally put her down and says, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," said Rosie.

"Don't mean to interrupt your little makeup here but…" I said. "My water broke!"


	11. The Birth

**Austin's POV**

Ally was sitting down on the floor of the elevator.

I ran to her side. "Ally, are you okay?"

She was breathing hard. "Do I look okay to you?" she choked.

"Dez, help me."

We both kneeled down and lifted Ally off the ground. We carried her to her parents' car. Lestor was in the front, Penny was in the passenger seat, and Rosie was in the back with Ally.

"There's no room," said Rosie.

"Don't worry," I said. "I find another ride."

"Austin, I'm not having this baby without you," said Ally.

"I'll be there. I promise." I planted a small kiss on her forehead, then slammed the door.

The car drove off. I looked back at Dez and Trish.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Trish. "Get a cab!"

Dez whistled for a taxi. While on the road, Austin called Rosie.

"Rosie?" He said.

"Austin, where are y'all?" She asked.

"We're in a taxi."

"We're already in the parking lot of the hospital."

"Already?"

"Yep."

I could hear Ally's moaning in the background.

"Give the phone to Ally."

"Austin?" she said.

"It's me, Ally."

"Where are y'all?"

"We're in a taxi. Don't worry. We'll be there in no time."

Suddenly, the taxi driver starts honking and yelling, "Come on!"

"What's going on?" asked Dez.

"We're in traffic," said the driver. "It might take half an hour or 45 minutes."

"Ally, we're in traffic," I said.

"Traffic? No!"

"Ally, I'm gonna be there, okay?"

"I'll stall the doctor or something. I won't give birth without you."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone.

"I'm not letting Ally down," I said.

"Go get her, Austin," said Trish.

"What about y'all?"

"We'll be fine," said Dez. "Just go!"

I opened the door and slammed it. I started running through the traffic.

I needed to get to the hospital. I'm not gonna miss the birth of my daughter. I'm not, but I need a ride.

My eyes searched for something. I spotted some guy on a motorcycle. I ran over and said, "Hey, dude. Can I borrow your bike?"

"No way, man," he said with the helmet on his head.

"Come on!"

"I said no."

"Listen. I'll bring it back. You can pick it up at the hospital, cause my daughter's gonna be born and I need to tell my baby mama that I'm in love with her."

"I wasn't born yesterday. The answer's no."

Suddenly, a black lady in the car next to us yelled, "Hey, jackass! Let him take it. He needs to see his baby!"

All of a sudden, everybody surrounding us started yelling at him.

"Fool, he needs to tell her that he loves her."

"You can't miss your child's birth."

"I said no!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a guy who reminded me of Bigfoot, Andre the Giant, and the Big Show came up behind him. He lifted the guy up by the shoulders.

"Give me the helmet," the big man commanded.

The rider took his helmet off and gave it to him. He put him down on the ground, and handed me the helmet.

"Don't let anybody hurt your family," he said.

"Thank you," I said. "I will."

I put the helmet on my head and jumped on the motorcycle.

I heard everybody said, "Go get her!"

I started the bike and yelled, "I'm coming, Ally!" Then, I rode off.

—

"The doctor will see you now, Miss Dawson," said the nurse.

"Oh, okay," she said.

Rosie and Penny helped Ally onto the wheelchair. Ally moaned, "Ouch!" She was trying to stall when Austin gets there.

When they started pushing the wheelchair, Ally pretended to be going crazy. "Ow! Oh, my God! This hurts!"

"Miss Dawson, would you like C-section or—" said the nurse.

"The other one," she screamed. "I wanna give birth naturally.

"Oh, god! Give me some drugs! Is that guy DEAD?! Is he! Aww!"

"Ally!" yelled Rosie.

—

I driving on the motorcycle. It was hard. I never had drove a motorcycle in my life.

Finally, the hospital. I parked the bike and ran inside.

The nurse told me which room they were in. I went to the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. I found the room.

This is it. Time to see my future daughter.

I opened the door. Once the door opened, I saw a crying baby in a doctor's arms. The baby was African American.

"No!" I gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said a male nurse. He was backin me away. "Who are you?"

"That's my—" I yelled. I stopped when I realized that the mother was not Ally. "Not my baby. I'm in the wrong room. Sorry, y'all. By the way, congratulations. Bye!"

I ran to the other room. I found Ally on the bed. She was already giving birth and screaming.

"Ally!" I said. I ran to her side and fell to my knees.

"Austin!" She yelled. "You're here!"

"I'm here, Ally. I'm here!"

"That's great. This hurts so much!"

"Squeeze my hand!"

She lets out a piercing scream. Suddenly, she went silent. In fact, we all went silent once I heard the cry of a newborn baby.


	12. Happy Ending

**Ally's POV**

Three days since I gave birth, it was already Christmas.

Dad, Mom, Rosie, and I were exchanging gifts.

"Aww, Alls," shrieked Rosie. "How did you know?"

"I saw you looking at it at the mall," I said.

"I love it!"

I was opening my present from my dad. It was shirt. "Dad, I love it! It's my style. My taste. Its…mine."

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Of course," I said. I hugged him.

My baby started crying.

"Uh oh," said Mom.

"I got it," I said.

I stood up and walked into my room. I leaned over in the crib to find Harmony crying.

"Harmony," I whispered. I picked her up and held her in my arms. "Shh. Shh. Shhh."

I quietly sanged to my crying baby.

_Harmony, don't you cry_

_I won't say goodbye_

_Don't you shred a tear_

_There's nothing to fear_

_Wherever you are_

_I'll be in your heart_

She stopped crying. My fingers carefully brushed through her dark brown hair that she had inherited from me.

"I'll never let anybody hurt you," I cooed. I kissed her on the forehead.

The doorbell rang. I walked over to the living room.

Rosie opened the door and Austin was there.

"Hey, Blondie," said Rosie.

"Merry Christmas, everybody," he said. "There's my baby girl!"

He walke over to me and I handed Harmony to him.

My parents already went to bed. Rose, Austin, and I were still in living room.

"Ally, can I talk to you outside for a minute," asked Austin.

"Sure," I said.

"Here, Alls," said Rosie. "Give her to me."

I handed Harmony over to Rosie. Austin and I walked outside. We sat on my porch.

"So what's up?" I said.

"Well…" he said. "You know I broke up with Kira?"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"At the baby shower."

"But what about when you two were kissing?"

"Kissing? You saw that?"

"Yeah."

"That was just one last kiss."

"Are you sure? It looked like you were enjoying it."

"I wasn't."

"Is this it?"

"No."

"Go on."

"Allyson Dawson…I'm in love with you."

"Love me?"

"I love you, Ally. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love your eyes, the songs you wrote for me, and you."

"You love me?"

"I do."

"I-I-I love you too."

"That's what I realized. We were in love the whole time. Harmony was the one who made us realize it."

"She did, didn't she?"

"Thank, God for giving us our little miracle."

"I love you, Austin."

"I love you, Ally…more than my own life."

We both looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the door.

Austin looked back at me. "Mistletoe."

"You know what it means?"

We both leaned in and kissed.

Suddenly, a vision appeared in my mind. It wasn't exactly a vision. It was more like a glimpse of the future.

I saw me holding a three month-old Harmony in my arms. She first opened her eyes. They were like Austin's. She had his eyes.

Then, I saw an eighteen month-old Harmony. I was balancing her on her feet. When I let her go, she start walking towards Austin. We both started cheering.

Next, I saw me and Austin in a meadow of purple flowers. We both looked a bit older.

"You're always my Ally," said Austin.

"No one has ever loved anybody as much as I love you," I said. We leaned in for a kiss.

"Daddy! Mommy!" shouted a little girl. I turned and saw a five year-old girl gracefully skipping towards us.

She had dark brown curly hair like me and had Austin's eyes. It was Harmony Zane. She was suddenly dancing around in the sand at the beach.

"Daddy's home!" she shrieked.

I found Austin reading Harmony a bedtime story. When she fell asleep, he closed the book and kissed her on the cheek.

Finally, I found us both listening to her play the piano and playing the guitar.

"How was that, Momma?" she asked.

"It was great," I said for some reason. "You wrote that by yourself?"

"All by myself."

"I love it," said Austin.

Suddenly, it ended. Austin and I stopped kissing. We smiled and stared into each other's eyes.

"Forever begins now," said Austin.


End file.
